Secretus in Secretum
by Au Clair de la Lune
Summary: Sneeps dubbelleven krijgt een extra dimensie, wanneer hij bij een bevrijdingsactie uit Azkaban meer mee naar huis neemt dan hij van plan was.
1. Begraven in steen

**- Hoofdstuk een - **

**Begraven in steen**

De koude, zilte wind trok aan de golven en aan hun boot, die met rukken heen en weer deinde. Sneep botste tegen zijn buurvrouw aan, terwijl hij zijn val, veroorzaakt door een schommeling van de boot, probeerde te stoppen door het ruwe hout van de zijkant van de boot te grijpen. Van onder de donkere kap naast hem staarden twee brandende ogen hem verwijtend aan. Een nare trek op Bella's gezicht duwde haar spitse neuspunt omhoog. Sneep haastte zijn gezicht weg van naast het hare en rechtte zijn rug terwijl hij weer ging zitten op zijn plek op de houten bank. Aan zijn andere kant zat Noot. Tegenover hem bevond zich het grote lijf van Kwast, met daarnaast Alecto en haar broer, Amycus. Slechts de vorm van de silhouetten, klein, dikkig, vrouwelijk of groot, verraadde wie er onder de donkere mantels zaten. De boot met zijn inzittenden was slechts een donkere vlek op het glinsterende golvende vlak waarover ze vaarden. De lucht was een enorme zwarte koepel met nauwelijks te onderscheiden vegen donkergrijs, waarachter de maan zich verstopte. Ze zouden amper te onderscheiden zijn vanaf het grijze eiland dat in de verte voor hen opdoemde. Azkaban…

Het enorme fort dat de gevangenis was, werd steeds duidelijker zichtbaar naarmate ze dichterbij kwamen. Het wezen van het gebouw kon het beste worden gevat in het woord 'massief'. Een grote stenen constructie met torens, niet dun en sierlijk zoals op Zweinstein, maar log en dik als de ledematen van een reus. Een reus met gevangenen en hun bewakers veilig diep in zijn buik. Je kon er niet Verschijnselen of Verdwijnselen, niet in de wijde omtrek. Daarom zaten ze nu in deze boot en spatte het koude zeewater op hun gewaden. Sneep voelde het zout branden in kloven van zijn droge lippen. Hij omklemde het gladde hout van zijn toverstok met de vingers van zijn rechterhand terwijl de boot de stenen kust van het eiland naderde. De bodem van de boot schraapte over keien en kwam botsend en stotend tot stilstand in de branding. Golven sloegen stuk tegen de boot en wierpen hun schuim op de inzittenden. Bella stond op en plonsde resoluut met haar voeten in het water. Sneep volgde haar, net als de anderen, en ze trokken de boot een eind het rotsachtige strand op.

Een lange figuur kwam op hen aflopen, uit de richting van het fort. Hij droeg een blauwe mantel, maar met afgeworpen kap, zodat de oranje gloed van zijn haar zichtbaar was. Toen hij dichterbij kwam, werd het embleem van het Ministerie zichtbaar op zijn borst. Een gespannen trek lag om zijn lippen.

"Zwarts," zei hij, en zijn ogen fixeerden zich op de gestalte van Bella. Ze knikte, en even viel er een flits bleek licht over haar spitse gezicht onder haar kap. "Bolmeijer," antwoordde ze. De jonge man maakte zo'n klein knikje, dat het het trillen van zijn hoofd zou kunnen zijn geweest dat meedeed met zijn bevende handen, die de plooien van zijn mouwen deden schudden. "Is het geregeld?" vroeg Bella. Bolmeijer keek vluchtig over zijn schouder, alsof hij dat zo zou kunnen zien, en toen weer naar Bella. Hij haalde iets rinkelends uit zijn gewaad en een zilveren flits ging van zijn hand naar die van Bella. "Deze geeft toegang tot de centrale kamer." Bella liet het glimmende voorwerp in een zak in haar mantel verdwijnen. "En de voordeur?" "De bezwering is onschadelijk gemaakt. Ik zal hem voor jullie openen," zei Bolmeijer. "Ik ben de enige die daar wacht staat: jullie kunnen erlangs. Daarna moeten jullie rechtdoor, de gang volgen, tot aan een grote houten deur. De sleutel hoort bij die deur. Daar zullen de meeste Schouwers zich bevinden, voor als jullie, als jullie – het opblazen." Bolmeijer slikte bijna onmerkbaar. "Links van die deur loopt een gang naar de kerkers. Bij de tweede en derde afslag naar links vind je de stenen trappen die naar de juiste gevangenen leiden. Schoorvoet, Korzel, Dolochov, Vleeshouwer en de van Detta's," Bella's adem versnelde even, "zijn te vinden bij de tweede afslag, en Arduin, Jekers en Malfidus bij de derde." Bolmeijer noemde de namen met een soort angstig ontzag. "In beide gangen zijn twee bewakers. Ze zullen afkomen op het geluid, van hun posten af."

Bella nam de briefing van hem over en leek daarmee een stuk meer in haar element. Bolmeijer leek blij te zijn dat hij werd afgelost door haar. Bella's stem was vastbesloten en gecontroleerd, maar met een ondertoon van spanning. "We splitsen op: ik en Amycus nemen de kamer met Schouwers voor onze rekening – met de sleutel waarmee we de deur openen en de vuurkracht die we mee hebben zal het met ze afgelopen zijn voor ze het doorhebben. Noot en Alecto gaan naar de tweede gang en rekenen af met de bewakers en bevrijden de gevangen daar; ik zal me bij hen voegen wanneer Amycus en ik klaar zijn bij de centrale kamer. Sneep," zelfs nu klonk de naam als een vieze vlieg in haar mond die ze uitspuugde, "en Kwast gaan naar de derde gang. Amycus zal ze later bijvallen."

Ze keek de kring van Dooddoeners die zich om haar heen gevormd had rond. "Alles draait om snelheid en verrassing. We overweldigen ze en zijn zo snel als we kunnen weer weg, voordat alle bewakers uit het gebouw bij ons kunnen komen. Wie treuzelt, wordt achtergelaten. We wachten niet op de achterblijvers en komen ze niet redden." Bella haalde uit haar binnenzak een handvol toverstokken en verdeelde ze over de verschillende Dooddoeners. "Zodra je een gevangene bevrijd hebt, geef je hem deze zodat hij mee kan vechten, mocht dat nodig zijn." Daarna richtte ze zich weer tot Bolmeijer. "Breng ons naar de ingang."

Bolmeijer knikte onrustig en leidde hen naar de ingang van het enorme stenen gebouw. Hij legde de punt van zijn toverstok op het roestige slot van de gigantische houten deur, die eruitzag alsof hij minstens een halve meter dik was, en fluisterde met trillende stem een bezwering. Daarna klonk er een metalen klik terwijl hij een sleutel in het gat paste. Hij keek zenuwachtig over zijn schouder naar Bella. "De Heer van het Duister dankt je voor je diensten," zei ze en Bolmeijer keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Zorg dat je straks bij de boot bent als je mee wilt. Dat geldt voor ons allen," voegde ze eraan toe terwijl ze over haar schouder keek, en daarna stapte ze door de deur die Bolmeijer voor hen opentrok.

De Dooddoeners trokken hun toverstokken en volgden haar. Met stille, maar snelle stappen, begaven ze zich door de gang, die naargeestig verlicht was met schelle lampen die een hard blauwig wit licht afgaven. Hun schaduwen flikkerden over de onregelmatig gemetselde muren. Na een aantal minuten van enkel de geluiden van scherp in- en uitademen en stil echoënd getik van voeten op de massieve vloer, kwamen ze bij de houten deur van de centrale kamer en viel het ineens stil, haast alsof de Dooddoeners hun adem inhielden voordat de gevechten uit zouden breken. Er brak een bezeten glimlach door op de licht gespannen mondhoeken in Bella's gezicht, en ze haalde de sleutel en de explosieven, kleine donkergrijs geelgestreepte bollen, tevoorschijn.

"Actie," zei ze toen zacht en een klein lachje weerklonk, alsof ze een spel deden dat zij regisseerde. Ze duwde de zilveren sleutel in het slot en daarmee werd de film in actie gesteld en vier Dooddoeners renden weg door de linkergang. Sneep was bij hen. Hij hoorde achter zich het opengaan van de deur en iets later weerkaatsten geluiden van gegil en geschreeuw van spreuken schel over de stenen muren, met gelach van Bella ertussen.

Twee mensen scheidden zich van hun groep af en gingen links een trap af. Een paar meter verder sloeg Sneep met Kwast linksaf en namen ze een smalle stenen trap, met ruw uitgehakte treden met grote stappen, per drie treden tegelijk naar beneden. Explosies schreeuwden in Sneeps oor en de grond onder zijn voeten trilde. Het klonk alsof steen scheurde en even was er niets anders dan instorten te horen. Daarna klonk er weer geschreeuw, alsof er nog steeds gevochten werd, maar Sneep en Kwast moesten zich nu op iets anders concentreren.

Onder aan de trap kwam er namelijk een bewaker in blauwe ministeriemantel aanrennen, haar toverstok in de lucht geheven. Ze kwam duidelijk af op de geluiden, verrast, haar gezicht bleek van de plotselinge alertheid die haar vulde. Achter haar was nog een paar rennende voeten te horen, zware stappen. De heks zag de donkere gedaantes van Sneep en Kwast op de trap en richtte haar stok op hen.

"_Expelliar_-" probeerde ze, maar Sneep onderbrak haar middenin haar spreuk met een rode flits uit zijn toverstaf. Ze werd gedwongen uit te wijken. Sneep en Kwast namen de laatste paar treden van de trap en renden naar een plek waar hun ruggen werden gedekt door muren, links naast de trap. Achter de vrouw kwam een grote man aanrennen. Een gevecht van gekleurde flitsen die heen en weer vlogen als lichtgevende klodders verf volgde, geschreeuw van spreuken en knallen mengden met elkaar in een werveling van geluid. Sneep voelde hoe zijn handen glibberig van het zweet werden en hoe zijn toverstok begon te slippen in zijn vochtige vingers. De kap voelde heet en verstikkend aan.

"_Paralitis!_" riep Sneep met enigszins schorre stem, en eindelijk raakte zijn rode flits doel. De grote bewaker zag eruit alsof een direct verdovende pijl hem midden op zijn borst getroffen had, en hij viel neer op de stenen vloer. De heks keek even over haar rechterschouder en Kwast raakte haar op dat moment met een blauwe bal licht. Het blauwe schijnsel verspreidde zich over haar hele lichaam toen de bal haar raakte op haar linkerarm en omspande haar als een net. Haar ogen werden groot en vulden met pijn, voordat ze op haar rug neerstortte.

"Eindelijk," mompelde Sneep tegen zichzelf. "Naar achteren!" commandeerde hij. Hij en Kwast renden door de smalle opening naar de gang links van hen, waar de rechthoekige kamer waar ze in stonden naar leidde. De stenen waar ze over liepen waren van afgesleten vies grijs, en de verlichting was nog schaarser en killer dan in de gang waardoor ze Azkaban binnen waren gekomen.

Na een tijdje ging de muur over in dikke tralies van dof grijs metaal. Achter de tralies bevonden zich ruimtes, geheel van steen, die donker waren buiten het bereik van de witblauwe flikkeringen van fakkels in het gangpad die over de magere, bleke gezichten van de gevangenen die in die ruimtes zaten trokken. De grote oogbollen schreeuwden hoop en de opgeslotenen haastten zich van donkere hoeken achter in hun cellen naar voren, waar ze hun knokige handen vastklampten aan de tralies of er wanhopig mee graaiden naar de zwarte gewaden van Sneep en Kwast."Bevrijd me, haal me hier uit!" riepen ze met stemmen die zo zwak waren dat hun uitroepen hese fluisteringen waren.

Een trek van verachting tekende zich af om Sneeps mondhoeken en hij hield zijn toverstok voor zich. "Lumos," zei hij, en de gang raakte vervuld van een warm licht. De ogen achter de tralies knepen zich samen bij zoveel licht, alsof ze ineens in de volle zon waren. Sneep zocht de hoofden met uitstekende jukbeenderen af naar die van Arduin, Jekers en Malfidus.

"Severus…" hoorde hij zacht bij zijn rechteroor. Arduin staarde hem aan, een blik van intens ongeloof in zijn ogen. Hoop krulde zijn opengevallen mond om tot een dankbare glimlach. "Severus," zei hij nogmaals. "Jekers zit twee cellen verder," fluisterde hij en Sneeps ogen flitsten naar links, waar hij nog een gezicht vervuld van extatisch ongeloof zag. "Lucius zit helemaal achterin."

"Kwast! Bevrijd Jekers!" zei Sneep, terwijl hij zelf aan de slag ging met de cel van Arduin. Tussen alle schrille wanhoopskreten om hem heen, fluisterde Sneep de tegenbezweringen die de magische beveiliging van de cel ongedaan moesten maken. Zijn toverstok lag op het staal, dat achtereenvolgens groen en paars oplichtte bij de gebruikte spreuken.

"_Fundo_," zei Sneep en de dikke tralies smolten weg als een kaars in het vuur, dikke metalen druppels gleden naar beneden. Sneep viste uit zijn gewaad één van de toverstokken en overhandigde deze aan Arduin, die hem vastgreep alsof hij na dagen in de woestijn een fles water aangereikt kreeg. Sneep tuurde opzij en zag dat Jekers ook al uit zijn cel stapte. Van het begin van de gang kwamen echter geluiden van rennende voetstappen en geel licht flitste bij de smalle opening naar de rechthoekige ruimte. Een blauwe mantel werd zichtbaar.

"Kwast! Jekers en Arduin! Mensen van het Ministerie! Houd ze tegen en drijf ze terug naar boven! Ik ga naar Malfidus!" Kwast knikte met zijn grote hoofd en ging met de twee in vodden gehulde Dooddoeners de mensen van het Ministerie tegemoet. Sneep rende dieper de gang in. Het werd steeds donkerder rond de lichtvlek die uit zijn toverstaf kwam. De gezichten die langs gleden werden bekender en bekender, even zwart-wit als ze op de voorpagina van de Ochtendprofeet hadden gestaan. De gevaarlijkere gevallen werden duidelijk dieper opgeborgen.

Uiteindelijk verlichtte de toverstok een rechte gestalte die vlak achter zijn tralies stond, gehuld in vale lappen die over het magere, maar nog altijd kaarsrecht opgerichte lichaam hingen. Het spitse, haast witte gezicht van Lucius Malfidus keek Sneep aan, gecontroleerd in zijn uitdrukking en met alerte ogen. Geen van beiden sprak en Sneep richtte zijn ogen op het hekwerk voor Malfidus. Binnensmonds sprak Sneep de lange woordenstroom die nodig was om de magische beveiliging op te heffen. Ondertussen kwamen van ver weg geluiden van fel gevecht. Ze klonken hol na al hun weerkaatsingen over staal en steen. Het metaal lichtte een aantal malen op. "_Fundo,_" sprak Sneep weer, maar het staal leek niet onder de indruk en bleef keihard. "Ik denk dat deze cel ook een Antibreuk Bezwering heeft," zei Malfidus en hij schraapte zijn keel, alsof de zachte en licht hese klank van zijn stem hem verraste na de lange tijd dat deze niet meer in gebruik was geweest.

Sneeps ogen flitsten even naar Malfidus' gezicht en hun blikken kruisten, en toen richtte hij zich weer op de tralies. Zijn stem, gehaaster en iets harder nu, sprak de juiste woorden. Na enkele minuten gloeiden de dikke staven eindelijk op en na een laatste _Fundo_ smolten ook deze weg. De laatste extra toverstaf in Sneeps gewaad gleed van zijn hand naar die van Malfidus, en leek ogenblikkelijk nieuwe kracht door diens benige lichaam te doen stromen.

"Buiten ligt een boot waarmee we terugvaren. Maar eerst moeten we hieruit komen. Het lijkt erop dat er nog bewakers van het Ministerie aanwezig zijn. Kwast probeert met Arduin en Jekers de weg vrij te maken," zei Sneep tegen Malfidus terwijl ze richting de trappen renden. Malfidus' adem was al snel sterk versneld. De geluiden van gevechten werden steeds harder en gekleurde flitsen kaatsten naar beneden de hal in.

"_Paralitis!_"

"_Furnucul_-"

"_Diffindo_!"

"_Ava-_"

Diepe, hoge, rauwe en schorre stemmen schreeuwden om het hardst door elkaar heen. Er moesten zeker een stuk of tien mensen daarboven zijn. Sneep en Malfidus zagen de voeten van een donkere gestalte bovenaan de grijze trap, van hen af gericht. Ze snelden richting de treden met hun toverstokken voor zich uit, om zich aan te sluiten bij Kwast en de anderen. Een heks in een blauwe mantel zag hen aankomen en richtte haar toverstok op het stenen plafond boven de trap. "_Fracta!_" brulde haar stem, en Sneep en Malfidus zagen nog net de zwarte voeten de trap op haasten voordat een witte schicht insloeg in het dak schuin voor hen, dat onder luid gekraak uit elkaar spatte in grote grijze keien die naar beneden vlogen. Sneep en Malfidus strekten hun armen voor zich uit en probeerden zich ermee te verweren, maar de zware stenen sloegen er tegenaan en wierpen hen omver. Een oorverdovend gedonder schudde gewelddadig aan hun trommelvliezen. Tussen al het lawaai was vaag houten gekraak en gesmoord geschreeuw te onderscheiden. De brokstukken deukten de huid van de twee mannen in en scheurde hun kleren. Pijn stak door hun ledematen en hun beschadigde huid brandde.

Toen klonken er nog wat rollende stenen, en daarna bleef alleen het geluid van ongecontroleerd gehijg in een kleine afgesloten ruimte nog over. De stenen, ze waren eronder bedolven. Sneep probeerde zijn armen weg te halen van over zijn gezicht en duwde tegen de massa boven hem. De gepijnigde spieren kregen na enkele pogingen beweging in een paar keien, die na wat geduw van de stapel afrolden. Sneep duwde tegen de keien daarnaast, die hun vroegere buren volgden. Hij duwde zichzelf omhoog uit het gat dat hij gecreëerd had en ging staan. Zijn hele lichaam voelde alsof er een kudde olifanten overheen was gestampt. Zijn zwarte gewaad was gerafeld en bloed sijpelde langs de zomen omlaag. Toen Sneep zijn rechterhand opende, zag hij daar de splinterige overblijfselen van zijn toverstaf. Hij spuugde een aantal verwensingen uit en smeet het hout met de gekleurde kern die eruit stak op de puinhoop. Met geschaafde, bloedende handen, begon hij van de plaats naast zich, waar Malfidus had gestaan, stenen weg te schuiven. Zijn handen protesteerden met hevige pijnscheuten, maar binnensmonds vloekend dwong Sneep ze tot arbeid. Al snel werd de vale stof van Malfidus' lompen zichtbaar en even later knokige armen die over zijn gezicht gevouwen lagen. Toen Sneep de stenen waar de ellebogen tegen leunden weghaalde, gleden de armen willoos weg naar de zijkant en onthulden ze een uitdrukkingsloos wit gezicht met bloederige krassen en gesloten ogen.

"Malfidus?" vroeg Sneep en hij sjorde het bovenlichaam een stuk omhoog, maar het liet met zich slepen als een lappenpop. Het hoofd viel lusteloos naar achter. Sneep graaide in Malfidus' rechterhand, op zoek naar een toverstok om weer beweging te brengen in dit lichaam, maar Malfidus leek zijn staf te zijn verloren tussen al het puin. Niet wetend wat te doen, staarde Sneep naar het lege gezicht. In zijn stem klonk lichte wanhoop door toen hij weer sprak:

"Lucius?…"


	2. Eerste hulp bij ongelukken

**- Hoofdstuk 2 -**

**Eerste hulp bij ongelukken**

"Lucius?" herhaalde Sneep. De witte oogleden bleven onbewogen. Sneep wierp een laatste tevergeefse blik om de hem omringende puinhopen op zoek naar een toverstaf, en legde daarna met een verbeten zucht zijn wijs- en middelvinger op Malfidus' hals, op zoek naar een hartslag. Dreuzel-truukjes… Hij bracht zijn oor vlak boven Malfidus' mond en neus. Een zachte stroom warme lucht bestreek de rechterkant van Sneeps gezicht, en onder zijn vingers voelde Sneep regelmatig pulseren in Malfidus' nek. Malfidus leefde.

Sneep zocht in zijn mantel en haalde een klein flesje gevuld met een helderrode vloeistof tevoorschijn. Hij ontkurkte het flesje, ondersteunde Malfidus' hoofd en bracht het flesje naar zijn lippen. De vloeistof kleurde het grauwe stof op de lippen rood en liep Maldfidus' mond in. Na enkele ogenblikken schokte Malfidus' lichaam en begon hij te hoesten.

"Drinken," beval Sneep. Het gehoest klonk gesmoord en werd onderbroken door slikken. Sneep nam het lege flesje weg en Malfidus kwam al kuchend overeind, voor zover dat kon. Sneep begon Malfidus' onderlichaam verder uit te graven uit de brokken steen.

"We moeten hier snel weg," zei Sneep, "de boot kan elk moment vertrekken."

"Mijn staf…" zei Malfidus hees, terwijl zijn lange, benige vingers de rotsen om hem heen aftasten.

"De mijne is ook verloren," zei Sneep verbeten, terwijl de pijnlijke blik van houtsplinters en gekleurde fragmenten in zijn handpalm weer voor zijn ogen zweefde. "Ik ben bang dat we veroordeeld zijn tot lichamelijke arbeid." Zwijgend werkten Sneep en Malfidus aan het verwijderen van stenen totdat Malfidus' lichaam bevrijd was. Terwijl Malfidus zijn pijnlijke ledematen in staande positie probeerde te dwingen, oriënteerde Sneep zich in de ruimte en draaide hij resoluut één kant op.

"Daar moet de buitenmuur zijn. Als we daar een weg heen vrij weten te maken halen we het misschien nog." De pijn verbijtend, begon Sneep uit één hoek van de ruimte stukken steen weg te werken. Na enkele minuten verlichtte een oranje gloed Sneeps gekraste hand.

"Licht!" riep hij, en werkte de stenen rond de lichtbron verder weg. Langzaam werd rotsachtige kust zichtbaar, met daarachter wilde golven waarop helder oranjerood van de opgaande zon weerkaatste. Sneep vloekte binnensmonds terwijl hij de laatste paar stenen tussen hem en de buitenwereld wegsmeet; de dekking van de nacht gaf prijs voor alles onthullend daglicht. Na een laatste steen wurmde hij zich het gat uit en rende hij naar de het bovenste punt van de steile rotshelling waar hij zich op bevond, terwijl hij koortsig om zich heen keek op zoek naar de boot. De plek bij de ingang waar ze hem hadden achtergelaten, was leeg. Wacht, daar, op zee… verdomme!

Op honderd meter afstand zag hij de boot varen. Staand op de achterste hoek ontwaarde hij het spitse figuur van Bella. Sneep zwaaide wild met zijn armen op en neer. Bella's bekapte hoofd draaide zijn kant op, bleef enkele seconden onbewogen, en draaide zich toen van hem weg, waarna Bella ging zitten. De boot zette zijn koers voort. De vuile…! Sneep schreeuwde enkele vervloekingen voordat hij weer tot zichzelf kwam. Hij moest snel terug naar de muren; vanaf hier was hij veel te zichtbaar. Hij draaide zich om en zag Malfidus uit het gat tussen de totale chaos van rotsblokken komen. Wat moesten ze in Merlijns naam doen?

Sneep keek om zich heen, en naar beneden, waar zich de steil afdalende rotshelling bevond. Onder aan de helling, een stuk verder naar rechts, ontwaarde Sneep een spleet, groot genoeg voor een man om in te gaan. Een schuilgrot – geen fantastisch plan, maar in ieder geval een plan. Zolang de zon scheen moesten ze zich hoe dan ook onzichtbaar maken. En dan als het nacht werd… zwemmen? Wacht, in de chaos van de stukken steen hadden ook kapotte houten balken gelegen: hout drijft. Sneep rende terug naar de opgeblazen kamer, waar een gebroken ogende Malfidus hem vragend aankeek.

"Je schoonzusje heeft besloten ons achter te laten," sneerde Sneep. "We zullen ons schuil moeten houden tot het nacht is, of in ieder geval tot we een beter idee hebben. Ik haal een houten balk uit de puinhopen, mochten we besluiten vannacht het water te kiezen." Sneep wurmde zich weer de ruimte binnen, trok een stuk balk tussen de stenen vandaan en nam deze met zich mee naar buiten.

"Qua schuilplaats zie ik maar één optie: we zullen de rotswand af moeten dalen. Beneden, haast op zeeniveau, bevindt zich een soort grot, of in ieder geval een spleet waar we ons waarschijnlijk in kunnen verschuilen. Daar," zei Sneep, terwijl hij met de massieve balk onder zijn arm weer richting de rand van de helling liep en naar rechtsonder wees. Malfidus volgde hem, en Sneep zag hem terugdeinzen bij het zien van de steilheid van de helling, maar Malfidus sprak geen woord. Sneep begon de afdaling, van richel naar richel en over verraderlijke losse steentjes, maar uiteindelijke bereikte hij met Maldfidus de opening in de rotswand. De opening bleek groter dan hij van veraf leek, en achter de opening bevond zich een kleine, vochtige grot.

De mannen begaven zich naar binnen en zakten neer op de klamme stenen vloer. Voor het eerst liet Malfidus zich een zachte kreun ontsnappen. Hoewel Malfidus er altijd al bleek uitzag, leek zijn huid nu op een of andere manier ontdaan van alle kleur, op de dieprode stroompjes bloed die uit zijn verwondingen kwamen na. De maanden Azkaban hadden hem ook geen goed gedaan; uitstekende botten tekenden zich af onder de vale gevangeniskleding en scherpe jukbeenderen leken Malfidus' gezichtshuid haast door te prikken. Pijnlijke groeven tekenden zich af op Malfidus' gezicht toen hij zijn lichaam in een positie bracht waarmee hij zijn rechte rug kon steunen tegen de rostwand. Voorzichtig bracht hij zijn hoofd naar achter, zodat deze rustte tegen het koele steen van de muur. Hij sloot zijn ogen.

"Mijn hoofd…" sprak hij, zwakjes.

"Daarvoor heb ik niets bij me, ben ik bang," zei Sneep. "Misschien kan ik de wond…" begon hij terwijl hij naar een klont half gestold bloed in Malfidus' haar keek, maar hij slikte de rest van de zin in. De gedachte van de wond op Malfidus' hoofd inspecteren maakte hem plotseling ongemakkelijk, en bovendien was het wel erg des Dreuzels om zonder toverstok of -drank aan de slag te gaan. Hij schraapte zijn keel en richtte zijn blik omlaag.

Malfidus opende zijn ogen, rechtte zijn hoofd en keek naar Sneep. "Het bloedt nog," zei hij, terwijl hij bloed langs de vingertoppen die in zijn nek voelden voelde lopen. "Heb je niet iets tegen het bloeden, iets om de wond te dicht-"

"Ik zei toch dat ik niets had," onderbrak Sneep hem. Het kwam onverwacht fel over zijn lippen. "Sorry," zei hij, "ik… ik zal even kijken." Hij knielde naast Malfidus en bracht voorzichtig Malfidus' haar opzij. Het was moeilijk om iets te zien: dikke korsten bloed hadden zich tussen de lange haren rondom de wond gevormd. Tussen de korsten door sijpelden stroompjes bloed Malfidus' nek in. Als dit zo doorging, zou wachten op de nacht misschien wel te lang duren voor Malfidus. Sneep haalde het mesje dat hij altijd bij zich droeg voor het vergaren en bewerken van toverdrankingrediënten tevoorschijn en sneed een stuk van de katoenen stof van zijn ondergewaad. Met de stof depte hij het bloed in Malfidus' hals en daarna vouwde hij de stof op zodat hij meerdere lagen dik was, en bracht dit naar Malfidus' wond en oefende lichte druk uit.

"Ik druk de wond dicht," lichtte hij toe, "dan stopt het bloeden sneller." Malfidus zweeg. Een ongemakkelijke stilte vulde de grot. Sneep zat doodstil met zijn hand op Malfidus' hoofd, en kreeg langzaam een lamme arm. Malfidus' warme adem streek met regelmatige tussenpozen langs de zijkant van zijn gezicht. Na enige tijd wilde Sneep voorzichtig kijken of het bloeden al gestopt was. Hij verzitte en draaide zijn hoofd naar de wond. Zijn neus streek langs Malfidus' wang, en Sneep schoot achteruit alsof hij zich gebrand had. Malfidus' en Sneeps ogen vonden elkaar in een verschrikte blik. Snel sloeg Sneep zijn ogen neer, waarna hij zich richtte op de wond. Voorzichtig tilde hij een hoek van de doek op – wat voelde zijn hand instabiel – en inspecteerde hij de wond. Het bloeden was een stuk minder geworden: het bloed druppelde nu meer dan dat het sijpelde.

"Het bloeden," zei Sneep schor – hij schraapte zijn keel – "het bloeden is al een stuk minder. Je kunt nu zelf de stof vastdrukken."

Malfidus' bracht zijn hand naar de wond, en nam de stof van Sneep over. Langzaam trok Sneep zijn hand terug.

"Wacht," zei hij, "het zit niet helemaal recht." Sneep verplaatste Malfidus' vingers zo de stof de hele wond goed bedekte. Terwijl zijn vingers nog op die van Malfidus' rustten, voelde hij Malfidus' blik. Langzaam verplaatste Sneeps blik zich naar beneden, tot hij kruiste met die van Malfidus. De grijze ogen keken niet weg, knipperden niet, maar fixeerden zich op die van Sneep. Sneeps ademhaling en ogen kwamen tot stilstand. Er leek niets anders meer te zijn dan grijs, totdat plotseling witte oogleden het grijs afdekten, dichterbij kwamen en Sneep Malfidus' ruwe lippen op de zijne voelde. Sneeps ademhaling haalde de verloren tijd met haast in, en Sneep wreef zijn lippen over die van Malfidus. Hij opende zijn mond en proefde de roestige smaak van opgedroogd bloed. Toen zijn tong Malfidus' lippen raakte schrok hij plotseling achteruit.

Even buiten de grot klonken vallende stenen, en voetstappen.


	3. Bijtend zout

**- Hoofdstuk 3 -**

**Bijtend zout**

Één moment keken Malfidus' en Sneep elkaar met grote ogen aan, voordat hun blik naar buiten schoot. Er kwam iemand aan! Sneep gebaarde Malfidus naar de hoek naast de ingang: de enige plek waar hij niet direct zichtbaar zou zijn. Geruisloos pakte Sneep de houten balk van de grond en positioneerde hij zich direct naast de ingang, aan de kant waar het geluid vandaan kwam. De voetstappen kwamen dichterbij, en enkele kiezels rolden voor de ingang van de grot. Sneep ademde in en hief de balk op.

"_Lumos_," sprak een stem buiten, en een lichtbundel viel schuin de grond in. Sneep spande zijn spieren aan en hief de balk nog hoger. De punt van een toverstaf verscheen in de opening, een hand, een arm, de punt van een neus, en – BAM! – Sneep haalde uit. De kreun van een vrouw klonk, en een doffe smak op steen. Sneep stapte de hoek om, keek vluchtig om zich heen, en griste de toverstaf uit de hand van de gevallen figuur.

"_Stupefacio_," siste Sneep met de stok op het hoofd van de vrouw, waarna hij haar onder de oksels greep en de grot in sleepte. Hij draaide het willoze hoofd naar boven, verwijderde de kap en inspecteerde de wond. Een snelle stroom aan bezweringen kwam uit zijn mond – ze hoefde niet dood. Malfidus begaf zich buiten de grot, zijn hand nog steeds de stof van Sneeps ondergewaad tegen zijn hoofd klemmend.

"Ik zie niemand, volgens mij heeft niemand het gezien of gehoord. Hoe lang zou het duren voordat ze haar missen?" zei Malfidus, al rondkijkend.

Sneep sprak een laatste bezwering uit en veegde prikkend zweet van zijn voorhoofd. "Dat kan nooit lang zijn. We moeten hier weg. We hebben een toverstok; als we ver genoeg van dit eiland weten te komen kunnen we Verdwijnselen." Sneep haalde twee identieke donkere flesjes tevoorschijn uit zijn gewaad. "Dit zal ons verhullen, of in ieder geval niet te onderscheiden van de golven maken. En die balk –" Sneep richtte de toverstok op de balk en kleurde hem met enkele woorden grijs als de rotsen waar hij op lag. Hij nam de nu gewichtsloze balk onder zijn arm en gaf één van de donkere flesjes aan Malfidus. Beide mannen sloegen de inhoud achterover.

"Daar gaan we," sprak Sneep, en terwijl zijn gedaante vervaagde stapte hij de grot uit en daalde hij de laatste paar meter af naar de branding. Zilt water prikte gemeen in zijn verwonde huid terwijl het de golven in beende. Sneep liet zich in het koude water zakken en wilde zijn eerste slagen maken, maar hoorde toen Malfidus' stem op enige afstand achter hem.

"Ik zwem niet," zei Malfidus. Sneep zocht met zijn voeten de bodem en draaide zijn hoofd naar achter, naar het vage silhouet van Malfidus die tot zijn knieën in de golven stond.

"Kom, we moeten –" "- ik _kan_ niet zwemmen," zei Malfidus. Sneep verslikte zich bijna in een slok zeewater, en sleepte zichzelf met balk weer richting de kust. Hij duwde de balk richting Malfidus.

"Hou vast," beval hij, en met alle kracht die hij nog over hand omklemde hij het andere eind van de balk en begon hij te zwemmen. "Als je op enige wijze met je benen zou kunnen bewegen zodat je _iets _bijdraagt aan onze beweging," sneerde hij. Verbeten ploeterde hij het water door terwijl Malfidus' houterige lijf ongemakkelijke, schokkerige bewegingen maakte. Sneep probeerde grote slagen vooruit te maken, maar zijn vol met zeewater gezogen gewaaad trok aan hem. "Je adellijke gestel zou zich ook eens vermoeien met praktische arbeid. Hoe vaak ik vandaag al…"

Malfidus sprak niet en keek achterom naar Azkaban. Het fort werd steeds kleiner, en Malfidus zag zoekende figuren langs het geëxplodeerde deel van het fort lopen. De opening van de grot staarde hen als een donker kattenoog in de zonbeschenen rotswand na. Plotseling voelde Malfidus een nog koudere stroom water aan zijn lichaam trekken.

"Een golfstroom," verzuchtte Sneep, die zich met beide armen op de balk hees. Zwijgend lieten de mannen zich door de stroming meevoeren. Na enige tijd hief Sneep zijn toverstok, pakte hij Malfidus bij zijn bovenarm, en verdwenen beide mannen met een krakende knal uit de Noordzee.


End file.
